


Under The Sparrow's Wings

by Albsushi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albsushi/pseuds/Albsushi
Summary: Some short and sweet Lawlu drabble
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Under The Sparrow's Wings

The gentle wind under Law's wing tickled the fibers of his iridescent muscles. He glided between flowers, the scent of periwinkle petals, and the bee's honey overwhelming his senses. He took the upward draft of spring wind towards his favorite Aspen tree. He graciously landed on a branch and perched in-between two larger branches on a newly grown twig. The green of the baby branch gently arched under Law's careful feet. He used that branch to climb up to an adjacent sparrow's nest. The baby birds that resided there snipped at Law upon his first arrival but were quick to cease when they recognized the sun fairy. He nestled on the edge of the nest, watching the clearing under the tree with anticipation. Law's hawk-like eye's examined the terrain with an alertness that surprised even the Sparrows behind him. The gold in his eyes flickered behind the sunlight, making them resemble the star itself.  
Law chewed his lip in anxious worry. Law came the same time every day, and though sometimes the prince was a little late, he always came nonetheless. It was a hot day, and Law could feel exhaustion sweeping over him. It had been a full day in the field working with other sun fairies, and his muscles were weary. He wiped some sweat from his brow when the prince finally emerged. Law leaned forward so far he almost stumbled over the nest. The mother sparrow leaned over and caught him by the back of his shirt with her beak. Law blushed and mumbled an apology before returning his gaze to the young prince.  
Everything about the prince was so- Law struggled to think of the word- insouciant. Law watched with a bewildered gaze as the prince walked to the clearing below the branch of aspen Law had placed himself. Law could never imagine living his life so carefree, especially as a prince. Law's elders had always taught and enforced the harsh fae rules and mannerisms. That of which, were nothing like the way this boy held himself.  
Law watched as the prince sat carelessly on the grass. His big brown eyes- Law often thought they were like those of a puppy- scanned the forest. The aspen clearing was the prince's newest fascination. The prince had made a habit of going to many places like this. Law first saw the prince at the border of the tundra on the other side of the kingdom. The prince would go every day and make himself some hot chocolate. Law eventually began coming every day after the third time running into the prince. The ice of the tundra nearly cracked his wings, but he had some of the animal fairies make him a small hide jacket to help. Law didn't realize how attached he was to the prince until he disappeared one day. Law still showed up every day for a week until realizing the prince probably went elsewhere. He scoured the kingdom in search of the prince every day until he found him in an abandoned garden. This pattern happened a few more times until Law realized the prince would settle in places where traces of the higher fae's magic remained. Law didn't think the boy was conscious of this; the boy was probably indiscriminately wandering until he found a place that suited him. Still, they met in the moors, in the forests, in the wild corners of the world. Everywhere, he trecked to find his prince. The forgotten spots, overgrown, still laced with traces of powerful magic, where they could be together for a while.  
So this was the new space. The prince settled in against the bark of the tree and pulled out his lunch. It was a meat-heavy sandwich, as was typical for the boy's afternoons. Law grimaced at the bread on the sandwich but continued to stare at his prince. His hands were large compared to the sandwich, but they looked so soft. The prince pulled something out of the small bag he had slung over his shoulder. It was a leather-bound notebook, worn and torn. Law hadn't seen the book before, it was a new part of his daily meetings with his prince. He clamored to the edge of the nest once more, squinting to see the contents. Indecipherable scribbles graced the page. The prince's writing was callous and hard to understand, but something about it was endearing. The words carelessly scribbled on the page looked excited and portrayed a sense of adventure that Law had yet to experience. He was eager to get closer to read it.  
To his dismay, he was able to get a closer look at the prince's book. However, it was much closer than he anticipated as he suddenly felt the wind pushing back is black hair and coursing against the soft membrane of his wings. Law collided against the notebook with an almost non-existent thunk. The pages were soft against his skin, the familiar feeling of worn paper abused by ink under his hands as he raised himself to a seating position. Law rubbed a gentle hand against his wing. The tip of his left one gained a small tear at the end, he'd have to go and get it mended at a healer when he left.  
He quickly realized, though, that he had bigger problems to worry about when he heard a small gasp come from above. He raised his head and locked eyes with his prince. Those puppy-dog eyes were more intricate up close. Law had never noticed the flecks of gold that graced them. They felt familiar and new, all at the same time. Law was overwhelmed by a sinking feeling in his gut; His nerves took over his whole body. He was incapable of moving as the much larger figure raised a hand towards his wings.  
"What are you?" The prince's voice was still with wonder. Law was paralyzed in fear, his back locked up, and his wings quivered against the soft breeze. He couldn't look away from the mesmerizing boy in front of him. "Hello?" The prince repeated, shaking Law out of his thoughts as his highness quirked his head. A few strands of that soft black hair fell into the prince's eyes. Law felt his cheeks warm as he glanced away.  
"I- I'm a pixie," Law said, just loud enough for the boy to hear.  
"Woah!" a loud gasp escaped the young man's lips. He stared in awe for a few minutes before seemingly coming to a conclusion. "Do you have a name?"  
"Uh- yeah. Law." Law found himself fumbling on his words.  
"You're my friend now, Law! My name's Luffy!" Luffy sounded proud and decided. Law was simply confused. "Tell me everything about your world, Law." Luffy leaned in, scooping Law up in his palm. Law's earlier hypothesis about Luffy's hands was wrong. His hands seemed soft at first, but they were littered with small scars and calloused fingertips.  
"I'm not allowed to," Law said, his mind still on the boy's hands. He thought back on the teachings from the elders. Rule number one: The humans must in no capacity, have any knowledge that the fae still exists. Luffy's eyes turned pleading and Law found himself giving in.  
"Please~" He whined. Law hummed before getting an idea.  
"On one condition."  
"Anything!" Law pointed down ate the worn leather-bound journal below him.  
"Tell me of yours." Luffy smiled and nodded.  
Suddenly Law's daily distant lurkings become something new entirely and despite his disdain of disruption in routine, Law didn't mind.


End file.
